INALCANZABLE
by Ana CerCor
Summary: Lo que pasa cuando los sueños se rompen.


INALCANZABLE

Por Fénix

Las luces se apagan una vez más. Esta vez podré verte más de cerca y tal vez hasta beberme el olor de tu agua de colonia.

He ahorrado hasta el último centavo de mi mísero sueldo durante las últimas cuatro semanas para estar aquí y también para comprarme un vestido decente. Quiero que cuando me mires me encuentres linda. El acelerado palpitar de mi corazón me provoca tanto placer que estoy absolutamente convencida de que ha sido lo correcto a pesar del hambre que he sufrido desde entonces. ¿Qué más da? El hambre se mitiga con la esperanza de verte de nuevo y no desde el segundo piso como tantas veces, sino desde la primera fila, tan cerca que hasta podría tocarte. El sólo pensar que en segundos te tendré frente a mí, que podré ver tus ojos y escuchar tu voz como si me hablaras en secreto, me hace temblar.

Estoy aquí porque creo que es probable que el destino juegue un poco más a mi favor si yo le ayudo, tal vez si me acerco sea más fácil que me mires y descubras en mí a la mujer que busca tu corazón. No puedo dejar de soñar con los ojos abiertos, de imaginar que cuando nuestras miradas se crucen al final de la representación, bajarás del escenario y caminarás hacia mí para tenderme tu mano y llevarme hacia tus brazos mientras el público aplaude rabioso.

Sí. Ya sé que soy una pobre muchacha que trabaja en una panadería como ayudante de limpieza y que tú eres el actor de moda al que cientos de jóvenes hermosas persiguen día a día. ¿Y eso qué? Tú eres un hombre y yo una mujer. ¿No se supone que el amor puede surgir entre uno y otra sin que se interpongan los prejuicios y las clases sociales? Además, tú eres distinto, no eres de los que van por la vida creyendo en las diferencias de las personas más que en sus coincidencias. Lo he visto en tus ojos a lo lejos. Eres bueno.

Mi madre dice que debería dejar de soñar contigo pero qué sabe ella de lo que siento. Yo no sólo te sueño… yo te amo.

Mi primera vez contigo fue en "King Lear". Debo reconocer que mi nivel intelectual de entonces no alcanzaba los niveles necesarios para ser una asidua lectora de Shakespeare o de otros clásicos de la literatura, por ello, cuando el profesor de lengua nos encomendó leer esa obra del inglés, preferí hacerme acompañar de mi madre al teatro en aquella función de beneficencia para ver la representación y evitarme lo que entonces consideraba el tedio de la lectura. Jamás imaginé que esa noche mi corazón se rendiría sin contemplaciones ante la espada poderosa de la mirada del Rey de Francia escondido bajo tu piel, y que, en adelante, perdidamente enamorada, devoraría cada línea de cada obra escrita por el poeta británico por el simple placer de sentir que tú alguna vez has hecho lo mismo.

Una música suave sale desde el foso orquestal, luego tu voz suena desde el fondo del escenario. Mi corazón se encoje. Mis lágrimas se desbordan cuando te acercas al proscenio agitando tus manos y mirando como hacia el cielo. Lo que siento en el pecho es alucinante, ¿cómo puedo sentir tanto amor si jamás te he tenido más cerca que ahora? Lo cierto es que tengo por ti el más puro de los sentimientos, lo cierto es que mataría y me dejaría matar si con ello me miraras una vez. Ni hablar de lo que pagaría por un beso.

Hablas con dulce arrogancia. Te mueves con cadencia. Amas a la afortunada Julieta con tus labios de Romeo. Luchas con la espada firme y en alto. Lloras la desdicha del destierro. Mueres con el dolor en los ojos cerrados.

Hablo, amo, lucho, lloro y muero contigo, y te amo más a cada segundo. Imagino el aroma de tu aliento, la calidez de tus labios, la tersura de tus caricias y me estremezco sin poder ni querer hacer nada por evitarlo.

Cuando cae el telón tus ojos henchidos de orgullo sonríen. El público se desborda ovacionando de pie. Mi corazón también. Si estiro la mano casi puedo tocarte pero no, me conformo con mirarte y gritarte en silencio cuánto te amo. Por un segundo nuestras miradas coinciden justo como en mis sueños. Tú sonríes, yo siento que me muero de pura felicidad. Es el instante más dichoso que mis diecisiete años pueden contar.

Lentamente bajas del escenario y tus pasos se dirigen hacia mí. ¿Puede ser la vida tan maravillosa? ¿Puede mi pecho explotar y yo sentirme más viva que nunca? Mi cordura disminuye con cada paso que das. Mis ojos húmedos están a punto de desbordarse. Por un segundo vuelves a mirarme y yo busco la más bella de mis sonrisas para regalártela en la fugacidad de ese momento feliz. Te detienes frente a mí, la tierra bajo mis pies desaparece. ¡Los sueños pueden volverse realidad! ¡La magia existe! ¡Dios existe! He estado equivocada todo este tiempo al creer que no. Aunque mi padre me haya quitado la inocencia una noche de invierno y borrachera, aunque haya tenido que abandonar la escuela y renunciar a ser la modista que siempre quise para trabajar de sol a sol y ayudar a mi madre a mantener a mis hermanos pequeños… a pesar de todo, la vida vale la pena si el más grande sueño de mi vida se vuelve realidad en ti, aquí y ahora.

El tiempo parece detenerse. Quiero extender mi mano y tocarte pero soy incapaz de mover un dedo siquiera, la cercanía de tu cuerpo me petrifica. Tu olor es exactamente el que había imaginado, hueles a sándalo y a maderas, a amaneceres y a luz de luna. Las perlas de sudor que cubren tu frente como evidencia del esfuerzo recién realizado brillan como una corona perfecta y te devuelven la humanidad ante mis ojos, los mismos que te regalaron la condición de ser divino al verte por primera vez tantos meses atrás.

El silencio regresa al teatro cuando las palmas del público vuelven a caer a los costados de cada uno de los que lo conforman, y con él se rompe el hechizo de tiempo detenido que me formé alrededor de tu figura frente a la mía. Entonces tu sonrisa, tus ojos y tu mano extendida me traspasan y se dirigen sin piedad hacia la fila de butacas que se yergue a mis espaldas. Volteo lentamente y la vida se me vuelve a convertir en pesadilla cuando veo que una joven rubia de hermosos ojos verdes te devuelve las sonrisas y las miradas, cuando tu mano se entrelaza con la suya junto a mi costado. Devotamente besas esa mano blanca, los sueños se me hacen pedazos y Dios y la magia dejan de existir otra vez. Muerdo mi labio inferior y el sabor de mi propia sangre me inunda el paladar. Estás evidentemente enamorado y ella lo está también de ti. Ni siquiera tengo el valor de ver cuando se alejan cogidos de la mano. El público vuelve a vitorear y sus gritos me revientan las sienes.

El plomo se apodera de mis pies y de mi cuerpo todo. Sentada en la butaca que sostuvo mis sueños durante un par de horas, enfundada en el vestido rosa que me cubrió la desnudez de las ilusiones por verte… pasan los minutos. La gente va abandonando el lugar sin prisa, con el alma llena de arte y sublimada por tu capacidad de transmitir amor y tragedia. Una por una las luces comienzan a apagarse en el teatro vacío.

Nada importa cuando despiertas del sueño ideal a la pesadilla de la vida. La sensación de asfixia por existir regresa y me apedrea como a prostituta en tiempos de Jesús. Las lágrimas no son suficientes… jamás lo serán para algún día dejar de sentirme tan estúpida y vacía como ahora.

¿Está usted bien, señorita? - Me pregunta un hombre con un interés genuino en una mano y una escoba en la otra. Le miro pero no digo nada. - Lo siento, debe usted salir de aquí. Las luces están a punto de apagarse.

No señor, lo que está a punto de apagarse es mi vida.

FIN


End file.
